Passing Thoughts
by Conna McCanna
Summary: Just some snippets and character insights as I work. My impressions of the passing thoughts of the characters. I will start with Team RWBY, and see where I go from there. Short updates, since these are just, after all, passing thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own RWBY, or lay claim to any of it's characters, concepts, or ideas.

Passing thoughts.

I Burn.

I sit and laugh, joke and play with the others. I don't let them see the worry, the concern that lingers inside. How I worry about my sister, taking on the role that cost us not one mom, but two. The job that we know, and that has destroyed our family. I poke fun at my partner, and watch her bow twitch at each pun delivered with the precision and impact of my sister's gun. I tease the princess, knowing that I and egging her on, and not really caring in the least. She needs to lighten up, relax a bit more. It's the only way I know how to do it, to ease the tensions that the others feel.

I will go and rip up a club at some point, burn out everything that is lingering in my mind and heart in a brawl and a bit of property destruction. It's what they expect from me, this surrogate family of mine. Even sis, who you would think would know about what lurks under the devil may care exterior doesn't really get it. She doesn't see what really worries me, why I have to be here, watching her. Why I have to make sure that Weiss is ready, that she is invested. That she will watch her, and care for her if I can't. So I egg her on more, more jokes, more puns. Hide the hurt, hide the worry, don't let it show.

My partner is the hard one to fool, I know she is. She hears more than they do, smells more. Maybe my worry leaks out, I don't know. I can't worry about it or I will worry about it and she will know. Gotta love it, when you can't show the people closest to you what is really bothering you, or they will realize it is them. A goofy smile, a knowing wink and a bit of a leer, and she is off the scent again, as far as I know. She is a hard one to read, my partner.

We are going out on another mission tomorrow, out in the forest, into the dark and danger. I will be there, watching, waiting to make sure nothing goes wrong. Throwing myself headfirst into danger because I'm the one that can take it. I'm the one with the semblance that is fueled by danger and hurt. They say that your semblance tells a lot about you, and I think it's true. Mine suits someone who wants to take the pain for others, and dish it back out to those that would threaten my family. Blake's is perfect for someone always on the edge of running away, and losing just a bit of herself in doing so. Ruby, well, she is energy and hyperness personified, and the one that is always there. Weiss, I know it's a family thing, but it's also cold, calculating and controlling. Just like our little ice princess, but at the same time something fragile, and easily disrupted. Also, just like her. Another pun, another prod and she is going off. Just what you would expect from her.

Ruby looks at me again, I think I missed a question. She repeats herself, asking about breakfast in the morning before the mission. I throw her a goofy grin and nod "Yes, pancakes and bacon! Let's start the day off with a Yang!" I get groans and even a pillow thrown at me. I have to admit, it's nice being loved.

A/N

Just some random things that pass through my head while I'm working on characters, concepts, and stories. I thought I would share them at some prompting. They will be short, and just some passing thoughts of characters. Just a bit of insight into who and what I see the characters as.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own or lay claim to RWBY or any of it's characters. I am just a fan, passing along my thoughts and ideas to you, my audience. So I give you now...

Passing thoughts

In Shadows

I slip under a swipe, rolling and diving out of the way. Gambol Shroud dances along with me, efficient, fluid, deadly. Everything I have been trained to be. I evade, I flow, I dodge. And when I can't, I let that other me take the hit, suffer the consequences of my not being fast enough, good enough. As time has passed, my other selves seem to be getting more real, more solid. My semblance gets stronger as I do.

I grab my own hand, it's an odd thing, working in tandem with yourself. I wonder once again if that other me shares my thoughts, my memories, or is it just a shadow? My thoughts are interrupted as she shatters, that other me. Another me down, how many lives have I given up? I'm a cat, shouldn't I only have nine? That is the irreverent thought that passes through my head as I focus again, side step, turn, stab. I've been spending too much time with Yang, to be thinking such things in the middle of a fight with Grim.

I flip, shots flying from the pistol portion of my weapon as I bounce from tree to tree, sliding again, passing under my target as I slice once, twice, and then past as it shatters into ash. My partner is doing her own part across the clearing from me, all fluid lethality. Indominatible, unstoppable. A force of nature and fierce passion. Where I am shadow, she is sun. Bright, fearless, passionate. Everything I am not.

I roll once more, briefly back to back with her as we switch opponents, smoothly like dancers changing partners. And I guess, in a way, that is exactly what we are doing. Grace and speed replaced with power and passion. Evasion with confrontation. Our opponents hesitate for a moment, a moment too long for each of them. We are both back to back again as the last of the Grim fade into ash and dust. She is not even breathing hard, where I have to catch my breath. Her stamina and endurance are things of wonder. Her passion and joy entrancing. But I don't fit into her world, I don't fit into her light. Shadow and light, we can never truly be in the same place at the same time, we always will contrast, never co-exist.

So why does she turn to me with that happy, smug look. Why does she seem to always be so happy at my presence. Why do we complement each other so well, work so well together, on and off the field?

A moth to the flame, who is to blame…..


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own RWBY, or lay claim to any of it's characters, concepts, or ideas. These are just my passing thoughts as I write.

Mirror, Mirror

I look at myself in the mirror, and can't help but criticise what I see. The scar, proof of my failures. The logo I bear on my back, my burden. Even my side tail, it's an attempt to stand out, to be different. My classes and tests, just what is expected of the perfect girl, the perfect little doll of the Schnee. I look at myself, and feel disgust. All I see are the burdens I carry, the weight that rests on my shoulders, and I can't help but despair. Lonely and alone, solitary and aloof, that is what I am, what I must be.

Then I catch a flash of red behind me, a swirl of rose petals as our leader sprints past, all energy and wonder. She pops behind me for a moment, staring at me with that goofy look on her face as she bounces just a bit. "We have to hurry, Weiss! We are going to be late! You're perfect already, just like you are! So come on!" She gives me a little tug, not afraid to touch, to be near me. Not worried about what I am, just who I am. Weiss Schnee, her partner. Her teammate.

I look at myself again, seeing myself through a different set of eyes. The scar, proof that I have fought for what I wanted, not just rode on the laurels of my name. The emblem I have emblazoned across my back, my chance to change what I have been given. My sidetail, my statement that I am my own person, and not some porcelain doll to be dressed up and shown off by my father. I look into the eyes of the young woman who stares back at me in the mirror, and catch the anxious look in Ruby's eyes over my shoulder as she bounces. I am not alone, I am not isolated now. I have friends, a surrogate family that cares for me, accepts me for who I am.

I am Weiss Schnee, Huntress in training of team RWBY, and I will shatter the mirror that taunts me so.


End file.
